Boys vs Girls
by ItachixEura4ever
Summary: What happens when the young Ninja of the Leaf and Sand villiage have a boy vs. girl war?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Eura is a neko from another anime who I just had to

Add because of the mischievous nature of this story. You can imagine her

In any way that you like :3 If you guys like the first part please R&R

So I can know if you want the rest. If you don't I wont bother uploading

The rest! Enjoy!

* * *

The young shinobi of the Leaf and Sand villages decided to pool their funds

And take a vacation at a nice hotel & resort called The Fountain. Only having so much

Money to spend they decided to rent two large suites and divide into boy/girl groups.

in the boy group were: Naruto, Rock Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and

Neji, who was on a mission and said he would join them later. The girls who came

Were Sakura, Temari, Eura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten. The girls had come for three

reasons:

Rest, relaxation, and flirting. The guys it seemed had none of these reasons in mind.

Day One, afternoon. The young shin obi had just arrived. The females were in

Their room unpacking. "Oh my god can you believe we have three days

Of pure amazingness?" Tenten exulted. "Yeah, and three days of amazing boys"

Ino added with a grin. Eura glanced at Sakura. "Poor Sakura with no Sasuke to

Chase. There there its okay don't cry," she added, patting Sakura on the head.

Sakura swatted her hand away and rolled her eyes. "Well Lee makes a good

Substitute, right Sakura?" asked Tenten with a grin. "Yeah!" agreed Ino.

"Or Naruto." "Augh! Come off it you guys." said Sakura. "But wait!" Eura

Broke in, sidling up to Hinata. "This girl already has a claim on Naruto,

Remember?" she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. Hinata blushed

Furiously. "Ahh! No way!" she objected hastily. How had they found out?

"Come on Hinata we have known forever." said Temari, opening a drawer

And dumping the contents of her duffle bag into it. Hinata blushed even more,

The other girls giggled, and they all started unpacking.

In the suite the boys were

Staying in the take was quite different. "Heh, this is perfect!" exclaimed Naruto,

Rubbing his hands. The guys turned to him, looking at him questioningly. "Oh come

On, don't tell me you came here to sit at a pool all day!" He exclaimed

Scornfully. Gaara and Lee looked down at their shoes. "Actually Naruto that

Is one of the main reasons a guy comes to a spa." said Shikamaru, already

Plopped down on a bed. "Yeah well that's fin for a while, but there is a room full

Of girls in there just waiting to be annoyed, and I plan to do my share of

Annoying." said Naruto firmly. The rest of the guys stared at him dubiously.

"Are you insane?" asked Shino incredulously. "Come on men!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Where is your team spirit? This is a classic boys vs. girls setup! We, as men, must make the

First move! Kiba grinned. "I kinda like the sound of this." Lee looked thoughtful. "It does

Sound entertaining. But if we were to initiate an any attack, we would need an organized plan."

Naruto grinned. "That's what we have general Shikamaru for!" he said, walking over to

Shikamaru and giving him a slap on the back. "What do you say?" he asked.

"You're an idiot." answered Shikamaru. "come on Shikamaru." Kiba insisted.

Shikamaru sighed. He had come for peace and quiet. Leave it to Naruto to complicate

Things. But what he said sounded kind of… fun. Besides, it would be a drag if

They kept pestering him. Either way he would get no rest. "whatever.." he groaned.

"You do realize that if we get the girls stirred up all hell will break loose." said Gaara

Doubtfully. "We can take em!" said Naruto confidently. "Who's with us?"

All hands in the room went up, except for Shikamaru, who just grunted. "And now,"

Announced Naruto, "for the plan."


	2. Chapter 2 Boys strike first

**Hey guys is chapter two finally :3 Thanks for reading!**

**Please remember that Eura is a neko (cat) girl from another**

**Anime who I included because I could not resist! Enjoy, please**

**r&r, I value your opinion!**

Day 1, night. Both groups gathered in the lobby for a game of old maid. "Hey, where are Naruto and Shino?"

asked Sakura as they all say. "they went to get some...medicine." Lee answered, wavering.

Kiba shot him a glare. "Medicine? What for?" asked Tenten. "Uh… stomach ache." answered Lee. "

Ate too much curry." added Shikamaru. "Oh well, Naruto is a sore looser anyway." shrugged Temari,

shuffling hthe cards. "I hope you all loose more gracefully." She added, with a sly look at Shikamaru.

He grinned. "I don't think that there is any reason for me to do that, I just hope you don't blow us all

away with that huge fan of yours when you loose…" "Hmm, you guys have big mouths." said Eura with

a smirk. "Lets hope you can back the up," she added, twitching her tail.

About two hours later Shikamaru sat with his head in his hands. Temari had managed to beat his five rounds

straight. What the hell? "Don't worry Shikamaru." muttered Kiba. "its not as bad as getting beat by that damn cat girl."

"but after that you did have the satisfaction of chasing her up that tree…" observed Gaara.

"yeah but she scratched the hell out of my nose." replied Kiba, applying a fresh bandage. Just then Naruto

burst through the door, followed by Shino. They were carrying two small jars of something. "We got it!" said Naruto excitedly.

Day 2, morning. The young female shin obi were clad in towels, laying out they clothes they

would wear later that day when they returned. "To the hot springs!" chirped Eura. She linked arms

with Hinata and headed for the door, followed by the others. As the exited, a young housekeeper with

long blonde hair entered. If Sakura had been paying any attention at all to her, she would have realized who she was.

Day 2, afternoon. The girls, dressed in simple kimonos prepared to go to the guys suite and play cards.

"I hope they give us some kind of challenge today." said Sakura, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"yeah right." muttered Eura. "Hey Eura you do realize that getting chased up that tree by Kiba means you

guys are destined to be married." smirked Ino. Eura glared at her. "Oh yeah? You couldn't beat Shikamaru

in one single hand. Shows what a happy marriage you two will have." she shot back. Ino snorted.

"I think Temari would make a better match for Shikamaru frankly." stated Tenten. "No way." answered Eura.

"She would make his life a living hell. Not that Ino wouldn't. What do you think Hinata?" she asked, turning on

the girl suddenly. "I, uh, well, um, I.." Hinata faltered. "This girl is to busy dreaming about Naruto to pay attention."

said Sakura with a knowing smile. "Hey lets get going." came Temari's voice from the door.

When they reached the guys suite the card table was all set up. "Hey the chicks are here!" yelled Kiba

From where he stood next to Naruto. "Shall we begin with Old Maid?" asked Lee. Suddenly, Hinata felt an itching in

her bra. She frowned, blushing, as she turned around to scratch. That only made it worse. Soon it was a raging fire of itchiness.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted Into, the other girls adding similar cries.

All of them were scratching furiously, their faces red, cursing. Kiba and Naruto collapsed on top of each other with laughter,

Shikamaru and Lee chuckled quietly, and Shino showed no emotion but looked pleased.

Gaara was to worried to enjoy it fully. He thought it was a very bad idea to provoke the girls.

Shikamaru spoke. "Mission successful I'd say. It was too easy. I guess we had the element of surprise though."

Eura and Temari gave him murderous glares. "How." spat Temari, still scratching. "we sent Naruto using his sexy

jutsu dressed as a housekeeper with the itching powder. I figured you girls would lay out the clothes you would wear

when you got back from the springs- so predictably feminine. The powder

Does not go off until you have been moving around a while…a trip from one suite to the next for instance."

"Damnit!" shouted Temari. She followed the other girls who were already running for the door so they could wash the stuff off.

Akamaru, waiting at his post by the door, picked up a limp cord which was tied to the hinge of the door closest to the floor and pulled it taught,

causing Sakura, who was the first to the door,

To trip. "Shit!" she exclaimed, expecting to feel her face crashing into the cold floor. Instead, she felt herself crashing into a human body.

She had no time to even make a guess as to who it was because both she and that person, and the several other people

behind him all crashed to the floor as all the other girls tripped over Sakura. At the same time she felt something cold and wet

spilling over her head onto her shoulders. "The fuck?!" she heard Eura exclaim. "perfect." Shikamaru smiled to himself, as he watched

the girls crash into the room service people who had been carrying the trays with the ten milkshakes he had ordered. He had used

room service several times to judge their speed and as usual his timing was perfect. Kiba was nearly blue with laughter, and Naruto

was laughing so hard he nearly had a stroke. "You bastards will pay for this!" shouted a very wet and sticky Tenten as they picked themselves up.

"Yeah!" chorused Ino and Sakura. "You boys wanna play with girls? Fine. This means war."

Said Temari darkly. (here Gaara shuddered.) "Don't be surprised if you wake up with your little wieners

Missing!" Shouted Eura as they left. "You too you little bitch." she added with a snarl, pointing at Akamaru.

When they were gone Gaara walked to the door to close it. "You still want milkshakes sir?" asked a confused room service.

"No. Thank you." he replied. "Well gentlemen," he said walking back.

"I suggest we sleep with our eyes open."

A good suggestion.


	3. Chapter 3 Counterattack

**Hey guys! Just wanted to remind you that Eura is a neko from**

**another anime that I added because of the mischevious nature of this story.**

**Please rate and review, I really love that :3 I suggest you read the first chapter again **

**before this one so you can understand some stuff. Mkay!**

Day 2, night. The young kunoichi were gathered in their suite, fuming.

Freshly showered, they were seated in a war council circle planning their

counter attack. All except Eura, who was pacing. "M-maybe we could set up pails of water and make them walk under them and get soaked,"

offered Hinata. "Or maybe rig the bathroom," put in Tenten. "You know, plastic film on the toilet, soap on the toothbrushes…"

"Ladies!" barked Eura. "This is not some petty prank battle. Our honor as females is at stake here!" Temari nodded. "I agree.

If those little punks want to mess with us, our attacks have to be at least twice as lethal." Ino frowned. "Its not like we have any tools to work with."

she said skepticaly. "We have one-our superior minds." said Sakura. "Exactly!" Eura agreed.

They continued thinking for about two minutes. Then suddenly Eura stopped pacing. "I've got it!" she exclaimed, her tail sticking straight up along with her pointer finger.

"What?" they all asked. She shot over to Temari and whispered in her eat. As Temari listened, a grin spread across her face. She then whispered in

Eura's ear, and Eura nodded enthusiastically. Then they both turned to the others. "Well?" asked Sakura impatiently. "Firstly," began Eura. Does anyone here have any genjustu skills?"

There was silence, and then- "I have a little" offered Hinata. "Kurenai-sensai taught me a few, just simple ones like deep sleep…"

"How long does the sleep last?" asked Temari. Hinata thought for a moment. "About ten minutes." she estimated. Eura's eyes lit up. "Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Well, tell us the friggen plan already." Ino requested. Eura motioned for them all to gather around.

Day 2, late night. In the boys suite they had set up all night guard shifts. It was Gaara's turn. Actually he had relived Naruto because the idiot kept falling asleep.

Gaara took his job here very seriously. He had been against riling the girls up in the first place. He let out a small sight. He had really hoped to relax this trip. And the

thought of having Hinata close by was an added bonus. Eura was also a desirable pool companion.

But thanks to Naruto he was wide awake in the middle of the night fearing an attack from them. That boy could be his best friend and greatest trial. Suddenly, Gaara

felt his eyes pulling themselves shut. What?

He was wide awake, but some unknown force was… As hard as he tried he could not keep them open.

He thought he heard someone starting to open the door, then he felt himself falling backwards on his bed,

And then…darkness.

Day 3, morning. As his eyes opened sleepily, Shino slowly moved to a sitting position. He was the first one awake.

"…"

still groggy from his sleep, he let out a yawn and reached back to scratch his behind. His hand moved over the fabric of his boxers, but not

for long, for soon he was feeling bare behind where boxer should be.

"…??"

He turned at looked down at--

"…!!"

Shino was moved to unusual emotion,

his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline, as he saw that somebody had cut a gaping hole in his underwear, exposing his entire rear end to the general public.

"Oh no…" he muttered, leaping from his bed over to the closet and drawers. His eyes met a ghastly sight. None of his clothes were there. None of any of the guys

clothes were there. He stood there with a horrified stare as a surplus of female underwear stared back at him. He turned around and noticed that all the luggage

had been emptied as well, at the same time noticing that all the linen had been stripped from the beds. "WAKE UP." he bellowed. The guys started in their sleep and

blinked their eyes open groggily. "huh? What? What's going on?" was the general question. "All of you rub your behinds." commanded Shino. They would have laughed,

but there was a seriousness in his tone that let them know that this was no joke. Shino never joked. So they did it. At first there was a pause. And then:

"What the hell? Why am I half naked? And why can I feel my bare ass through my briefs?!" Came Naruto's voice. Then the whole place exploded into noise.

Boys leaped from their beds, shouting and yelping. "That's not all." announced Shino, somehow making his voice audible over the din. He motioned for them

to look in the drawers. They did. A loud groan escaped them. "looks like they left a note." Said Shino, noticing the paper on top of the dresser for the first time. Opening it he read it.

_Dear losers, ha-ha. If you want your clothes back you will find them tied up to that_

_tree out front, the one with the outdoor restaurant next to it, so everyone will watch your_

_stupid asses climb it. We lent you our underwear out of the kindness of our hearts. You will _

_notice that we have removed all of the linen out of the bathroom as well as your beds. Don't bother _

_calling the front desk for more because you guys are about to be evicted. That's right. We cloned ourselves as you guys and ran through the hotel naked, _

_singing jingle bells and banging on doors and writing "room 225 was here" with maker. If you are still here to read this you wont be for long. Have fun you little bastards, think twice before messing with us again. -the girls._

There was a stunned silence in the room. Lee glanced at the clock. 9:10. "I told you so" was the phrase Gaara found coming to his mind, but he kept silent. But Shikamaru thought fast.

"Quick, Naruto. Do your sexy jutsu and put on some of this underwear and run and get us some towels or something." He commanded. "I can't! Girls can't go around in their underwear

with ought getting nabbed, and they will probably guess that I am from room 225 and add me in with you guys when they toss you out on your asses." Shikamaru sighed. His mind was drawing

a blank. Damn those girls for trying to make him formulate a split second plan at the crack of dawn. The door opened, and several large, angry looking members of the hotel staff lumbered in. The grabbed

the boys by the arms and dragged them out the door.

Naruto and Kiba pitched a fit, but Shikamaru was just glad that his behind was covered. Those guards were apparently experienced with tossing people out, because very soon

Naruto felt himself flying through the air, and then landing with a "thud!" on his butt in front of the hotel. "Damn…" he muttered, wincing and rubbing his behind as several other "thud's"

landed beside him, followed by roars of laughter by bystanders.

Opening his eyes, he looked up slowly. A groan escaped his as he found himself looking into the scornful eyes of…

Neji Hyuuga.


	4. Chapter 4 Truce?

IxE4ever: Sorry about the delay guys, been working on a lot of stories and kinda forgot about this one L

Naruto: Yeah right, you sat on your ass watching Scrubs all day!

IxE4ever: Don't you like Scrubs?

Naruto: Well yeah I love Scrubs…

JD from Scrubs: And I love Naruto!

Naruto: JD!

JD: Naruto!

*high-five*

IxE4ever so anyway yeah enjoy !

* * *

Yes, there was Neji Hyuuga, returned from his mission. While Neji was not the type to burst into uncontrollable laughter, rolling around on the ground and such, the expression on his face suggested that he would like to. Instead, he turned a questioning eye on Shikamaru. "Yeah…hold on." said Shikamaru. "Naruto go get our clothes out of that tree." He ordered. Just then there was the sound of barking, and Akamaru ran up to Kiba, festooned in pink ribbons and smelling of…strawberries? "Akamaru!" Exclaimed Kiba. "What have they done to you boy?!" Nobody else way paying attention to Akamaru's humiliation. Shikamaru began to explain to Neji what happened. Neji, as stated, was not the type to roll his eyes back and collapse in a seizure of laughter, but he did crack a smirk and chuckle quietly. "You guys were asses to mess with them at all. Who comes to a Spa and pranks the girls he is staying with? Only a retard.." He said scornfully. All eyes turned to Naruto. "What? We can still get them!" he insisted. "NO." shouted the others in unison. "Well gentlemen," said Neji, "I'm going inside to relax at the pool and drink lemonade in the jaccuzi. See ya." And with that he was gone. All eyes returned to Naruto. "Come on guys we can stage a counter attack! I'll make the plans! I'll execute a…" he sighed. "I'll… get the clothes out of the tree."

_**Moral of the story: Hell has no fury to a woman scorned.**_


End file.
